Poison and Wine
by KailaGlass
Summary: Buffy is in shock to see Angelus return in Angel... But it's not a full transition. Angel and Angelus flip flop. Buffy has to learn to deal with Angelus, but Angelus also has to learn to deal with Buffy. Could he really love this girl? This slayer? Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, obvious disclaimer: I own nothing ! (*This story is dedicated to MY Angel*) Now, I hope that whoever reads this, enjoys ! I love Buffy and Angel... They are amazing. This story is more focused on a... uh... strange Angelus/Buffy deal. Bear with me, this chapter is kind of short to get the story started. Please review !**

** Kaila G.**

* * *

Buffy was stunned. Angel no longer looked at her. He was Angelus now. His face was strangely cold, a hint of evil in his eyes. Buffy didn't know what to say, or what to do for that matter. She just stood there gaping at him, her heart pounding out of her chest. Angelus, feeling and hearing her heart beat, inhaled deeply.

"Hey lover." He said as he let out the breath. He started walking toward her, eyes glinting with an evil that Buffy wanted to forget. yet here it was.

"Angel..." Buffy pleaded.

"Angelus." The used to be Angel corrected her. Buffy jumped when he lunged forward and grabbed her by the throat. She closed her eyes. Buffy expected to feel her air being cut off, but instead, there was just a cold hand caressing her neck.

"Angel?" She opened her eyes.

"No, Buff. It's still me." Angelus replied. He let his cold hand slide up to her face. Leaning down slowly, he kissed her. Buffy didn't know why... But she kissed him back. His lips pressed to hers, and when she opened her mouth to him, he smiled against her lips. Then the kiss ended, and she was staring into the eyes of Angel... Angelus was gone.

"Buffy... I'm so sorry... I don't know.. what's wrong with me." Angel turned to leave, but Buffy grabbed his arm.

"No! Don't go... Angel.." She pleaded, despite the feeling of fear subsiding. Not the fear of Angelus, but the fear of what she had to do to that side of him in the past... It was such a short time ago, and she had just gotten him back. Angel or Angelus, she wasn't losing him again.

"I just... That wasn't me, Buffy. That was... I need to go." He was staring into her eyes.

"But he didn't try to hurt me." Buffy said quietly, hoping the statement would make him stay.

"What?" Angel asked quietly, slightly puzzled.

"Angelus. He wasn't trying to bite me, Angel. He, you, kissed me." She said, stepping closer to him. Angel just stood there, looking confused and scared.

"That doesn't mean anything. Angelus likes to play games." He said, walking to his bed and plopping down at the end. Buffy followed him and stood in front on him. Her eyes were full of questions and confusion of what she had just seen.

"Why did he come out?" Buffy asked, touching Angel's hair gently.

"I don't know. He has been for a few days, in my head, you know. Just saying things and it's like I feel him pushing through. I thought I was imagining it." He admitted, leaning into her hand.

"Well imagination is obviously off the list, as of now... Angel don't run from me." Buffy said, touching his face. "Let me help you."

"I don't want to hurt you." Angel whispered.

"And you won't." whispered back. She pulled him to her gently, and they kissed. The coolness of his skin rushed over her, and she pushed herself closer to him as they kissed. Her hands at his face, his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth to his and shivered when his tongue moved across hers.

"Buffy," he said hoarsely, pulling away from her.

"I know." She pouted. He gave her a weak smile, but reached for her. She accepted his embrace and let him lay her down on the bed. Angel snuggled up beside her, and lay his head on the pillow near her neck. Buffy relaxed when she felt his cool skin on hers, as he snuggled his face into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"You know the reason I sleep like this with you?" He asked, mumbling sleepily against her neck.

"Why?" She asked, feeling sleepy herself.

"Your heart beat puts me to sleep." He mumbled.

"I love you." Buffy whispered sleepily, pulling him closer to her.

"I love you, too... Buffy." He whispered as he began to fall asleep.

"I won't let you leave me again." Buffy whispered, but Angel was sound asleep, Buffy's heart beat pulsing into his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is a little soft so bear with me. Angelus is still a cocky, rough, meanie-weenie head. But I'm trying to make this story show how he can't hurt her. It's a little different, I know, but I just really like this whole Angel/Angelus thing. And the story is in the third season, but I am trying to focus more on them, than the exact time, because I'm going to change a few things here and there, nothing big. Just leave out some things from the third season and focus more on their relationship. I hope you all enjoy !**

** Kaila G.**

* * *

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Giles asked, looking at the young slayer, who looked quite zoned out.

"What? Oh, sorry, Giles. I was just... thinking." Buffy replied, giving a weak smile.

"Everything's okay? Is ... Angel okay?" He asked quietly. Buffy went slightly wide eyed, as she did when she lied or became nervous.

"Yea, he's fine. All good and Angel-ly." She lied with a smile.

"Very well then." He said, burying his face into a book.

"I was thinking of going out and doing a little slayer work with Angel tonight." She said.

"Yes, of course. Be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary." Giles said, looking up from his book.

"Giles, my world is out of the ordinary." Buffy commented as she walked out of the library. But she knew what he meant. Vampires up to no good, meant no good things were going to be put into action. She shook her head.

The sky was darkening, and the air was almost cool. Buffy felt good as she walked, except one thing that was on her mind. Angelus. She had so many questions. Her thoughts wondered, as she kept walking. Suddenly, she felt as though someone was following her. She looked around. Something caught her eye to the left of the sidewalk. She squinted slightly, then smiled.

"Hello kitty," she called out softly, as a black cat slinked across a lawn. It looked up for a moment, before continuing on its way. Buffy kept walking, getting closer to the cemetery, when she heard a snicker. Her instinct kicked in, but it was too late. Two arms were around her, and lips near her ear.

"Hello, lover." Angelus grinned against her ear, and she shivered. He loosened his grip, and she turned to face him.

"You can't do that! I could've staked you!" Buffy fussed loudly, pushing his shoulder hard.

"You wouldn't have. I can stop you." Angelus said with a cocky tone.

"Don't press your luck." Buffy mumbled. Angelus grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her toward him. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before smirking and then kissing her. She returned his kiss, putting her arms around him. Angelus pressed against her, pulling her body hard against him. She moaned slightly.

"Angel..." She whispered against his lips.

"Not me." He said, before kissing her again. His hand snaked its way up her back, to the back of her neck to her hair line. He grabbed her hair and pulled slightly. Buffy stopped kissing him and jerked her head back.

"What is it, that you're trying to do?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it working?" He scoffed.

"Maybe." She played back.

"Let's go back to my place." He said, that wicked smile on his face.

"How do I know that you won't take over Angel for good? If we do _that_." Buffy asked, looking at him, eyes still narrowed.

"What? Have sex?" He said loudly.

"Sex? Who's sexing?" Xander's voice rang out. Buffy turned to see him and Willow walking up. Oh, no.

"Xander and Willow..." Angelus said wickedly. Willow's head snapped up, staring at him strangely. Buffy smacked him. He looked at her incredulously. He said, "Hey guys," with a fake smile, and an over-doing it tone. Buffy glared at him for a moment, then turned to her friends.

"We were just talking about... uh... you know, how people are in high school. Nasty people." Buffy tried to cover.

"Ohhh." Willow said, staring at Angelus, or who she thought was Angel.

"Yea, guys, patrol is over, I'm going over to Angel's place so we can talk about what we're going to do about all this upcoming... uh... stuff." Buffy rambled slightly.

"Well okay. Xander and I will just go back to the library for a while and crack some books." Willow said with her signature smile.

"We will?" Xander asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes sir-ee." Willow grinned at Buffy. Buffy grinned back, as she watched her two best friends turn and walk away.

"I don't like him." Angelus mumbled. Buffy almost burst into laughter.

"I figured." She said.

"Angel doesn't particularly care for him either. I'd like to watch him ble-"

"Okay Mister Big Evil," Buffy glared, "enough." He looked at her before turning and walking away. When she didn't follow he turned back toward her.

"You coming, or what?" He huffed.

"I guess so." She mumbled. How could she say no? They walked in silence until they were at Angel's place. Once inside, he grabbed her roughly and shoved her against the wall with a loud _thud_. His lips were on hers instantly, and she was returning his kiss. He picked her up, and with vampire like speed, he threw her onto the bed and was over her. Kissing her. Pulling at her shirt. She caught him off guard, flipped him onto his back quickly, and was on top of him. She was glaring once again.

"How do I know?" She asked, her face so close to his, that their lips were touching. "How do I know that you aren't tricking me into making Angel lose his soul again, to you?"

"Because I love you." Angelus whispered against her lips. Did he really just say that? _Angelus_ just said he _loved _her... Something inside of Buffy told her that he didn't mean it. She closed her eyes, and kissed him.

"I can't do this with you. You're not him." Buffy said, after breaking the kiss.

"But I am." He said, head cocked. Well, he did have a point. The only difference between them was Angelus's wicked smile and the way he acted. Buffy sighed.

"I love Angel... You... are a different story." Buffy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then why do you kiss me?" Angelus asked, eyes lit up.

"I... Because..." Buffy struggled for an answer.

"Exactly. Buff, Angel and I, we are each other. You love him, you love me." He had that wicked grin on his face again. Buffy wanted to smack him again.

"Fine. Show me you love me, then." She challenged. The grin on his face faltered to a smile, but only momentarily. He grabbed her around the waist, but more gentle this time. He layed her down, and looked down at her. Without saying a word, he began kissing her. Slowly at first, then roughly.

He let his lips move away from hers, and trail kisses down her neck, niping at her skin with his teeth. She took in a breath sharply. He smiled against her neck. He started removing her clothes, watching her squirm slightly at the self concious discomfort she felt. Angelus shook his head.

"What?" Buffy asked softly.

"You're so fucking sexy." He replied, staring at her body. She blushed. He chuckled, and kissed her again, before starting to remove his own clothes.

"Angelus." She whispered. He looked at her, his hands at the bottom of his shirt. She sat up, and moved toward him. Buffy grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She put her hands on his bare chest, and gazed into his eyes.

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit." He barked, before grabbing her. She giggled slightly at his impatience. He removed the rest of his clothes, and was hovering over her once again. He taunted her. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." She replied simply. That wicked glint was back in his eyes. Once again, his hand found the hair at the back of her neck. He lowered his face down to her neck, and bit down, as he entered her. She drew in a breath sharply. He looked at her. She stared back. Knowing she was okay, he rocked against her.

Buffy's doubt faded away as he moved against her, his hands grabbing at her body roughly. She raked her hands down his shoulders, leaving scratch mark, after scratch mark. Right before the pleasure hit, she grabbed his face, and kissed him, letting her sounds escape into him. He smiled against her lips, returning the kiss. After a few seconds, he rolled off of her, and sprawled across his side of the bed, on his back. Buffy moved over to him, and snuggled against him. He looked down at her, a strange look upon his face. But he didn't move away.

"I thought you were a killer. You tried to kill me before." Buffy dug for answers, as she layed beside him, head on his chest. He grunted.

"I could have if I wanted to." He mumbled.

"Yea, okay. But why didn't you?" She pressed.

"Because the Angel part of me loves you." He admitted. Buffy smiled, and begin to feel sleepy.

"Yea? Well I love him too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is a little short, but I'm hoping it will show the difference between Angel and Angelus and how Buffy's heart still lies with Angel. Enjoy !**

** ~Kaila G.**

* * *

Buffy was woken up by rough shaking. She sat up quickly, and looked around. The room was dark. It was still night... She had fallen asleep... Naked. No, oh no. She had fallen asleep with _Angelus_. She had _slept_ with Angelus. And now she was looking into the angry eyes of Angel. His eyes softened at her face.

"I hurt you." He said sadly, eyes skimming over her body.

"What?" Buffy asked, staring at him. Her eyes were sleepy.

"Look at yourself." He stated, slight anger in voice. She looked at her arms. There were fading bruises all over them from Angelus. She kept most of herself covered, but looked at her stomach, hips, and sides. Bruised.

"Angel... They're not that bad. The bruises are already fading away." She tried to sound comforting.

"Buffy, don't down play this. It's like I was making love to you, but the other side of me was in control. And I hate it... I hurt you." The sadness in his voice again.

"No you didn't... Angel... We need to solve this right now." Buffy said, grabbing his hand.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Make love to me." She whispered shyly.

"_What_?" Angel looked at her incredulously.

"Just hear me out!" She pleaded. "If you... _we_ do that, then we'll know if Angelus is really here to kill me, or if he's just here."

"No way, Buffy. I'm not going to-"

"Please, Angel." She pouted slightly. Buffy decided not to give him a choice. She grabbed his arms and pulled him down onto the bed. He looked at her, eyes pleading for her not to do this. She ignored him.

She pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. The kiss was long, deep... gentle. It was Angel. He pulled her body closer to his, and she wrapped her arms around him. He layed her down, and looked into her eyes.

"Buffy... Are you sure about this?" He asked, face full of concern.

"Yes. I love you, Angel." She replied. With that, he kissed her.

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips. Angel kept kissing her, letting his hands touch her gently. She could feel every part of him, against her. He stopped kissing her and put his forehead against hers as he entered her. Opeing his eyes, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. They just stayed that way, for what felt like minutes.

He finally leaned down and kissed her softly, before moving against her. Buffy noted how the love making was so much better with Angel. He was gentle, and soft. His hands explored her body gently, and she held onto him, letting her lips connect with his. She felt the wave of pleasure coming, and she grabbed his face. He looked into her eyes briefly, before kissing her. She moaned into his lips.

"Angel..." She said his name softly.

He stayed on top of her, just kissing her. She returned the kiss passionately, letting her fingers run through his hair. The kiss slowed, until their lips were touching, but not moving. He rolled off of her, onto his side, and pulled her against him.

The two stayed silent, just enjoying each other, curled up into one. Angel stroked her cheek, and every few minutes, he would lean his head down slightly to kiss her head. Buffy smiled, and knew that this was all she ever wanted.

"He was there, Buffy. I could feel him, what he wanted to do to you. But I wanted this with you. And I wasn't going to let him take it away." Angel said, breaking the silence.

"And you're still you." Buffy said with a smile.

"Was he better?" Angel asked quietly.

"What? No... God, no... Angel." Buffy turned to face him. "You were better, so much better than him."

"Then why? Did you... with him?" He asked, staring at her.

"I... Because no matter what he is, he's still you, Angel." Buffy explained.

"I know... But I thought that part of me was gone when I was thrown from the hell dimension back here. I never thought it would come back." Angel admitted.

"Well, at least he is all fluffy." Buffy tried.

"Angelus? _Fluffy_?" Angel asked, amused.

"Okay, not exactly fluffy, but he isn't as evil, crazy, big nasty as he used to be." Buffy offered.

"Uh huh." Angel smirked, unconvinced.

"I'm serious." Buffy said, putting her hand to his face. "Don't worry. Everything is okay, and if he does get worse, I'll work something out with Willow."

"Buffy, if he gets worse I need to-"

"You're not leaving me, Angel. Never again." Buffy cut him off, looking at him with pouty lips.

"I won't go." He said, touching her face.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I swear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sooooo sorry about the long update wait ! I have been killing myself working on my Walking Dead story, so I have barely had time to write 2 stories at once. Thanks for the reviews they are GREATLY appreciated, and I hope you enjoy !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Buffy was sitting on the table at the library, watching Giles read a book. He was staring at the page he was reading very intently, his eyes glued to the words. Buffy chuckled at her questioning of how could he be so into a book. Giles looked up, giving Buffy his "you're distracting me" face, and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Giles, you've been reading that book for thirty minutes." Buffy fussed playfully.

"I have not!" Giles protested. "It hasn't even been ten minutes!" He glared at her before looking back down at the page.

"What's so important anyway? Anything I can go ahead and kill? Get it out of the way." Buffy smirked.

"No, I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that, Buffy." Giles said without looking up.

"Of course. Always is." She smiled. She turned toward the library door, just before it opened. She could hear the footsteps before they got there. Her smile turned into a grin when Willow and Xander came through the door arguing.

"I'm telling you, Willow, something is wrong with-"

"Buffy!" Willow cried, and Xander snapped his head toward Giles and Buffy. Xander didn't finish his sentence, instead he smiled at Buffy.

"Well, don't you look like you are having a bundle of fun?" Xander joked.

"Only the funnest." Buffy answered, staring at Willow. The little red head seemed uneasy, and kept looking at the floor. Buffy caught her eye. "So what are you two doing skipping class?"

"Oh, we're not skipping." Willow smiled her signature smile and chuckled. "We have a free period."

"Yep! The teacher decided we were too much for her headache today, and banished us to study hall. Or for Will and I, the library." Xander gave Buffy a cheesy grin.

"Good for you guys. Now you can have fun with Mr. Grumpy Pants, here. I've got to check out something." Buffy said, hopping down from the table.

"I beg your pardon!" Giles snapped at the name.

"We just got here!" Willow pouted, ignoring Giles. Buffy cringed slightly at her pitiful face.

"Yea! You're just going to leave us here to die a slow and researchful death?" Xander stared at her as if she were crazy.

"I figured I should check out the tunnels. See if I can catch any loner vamps traveling through to spread word of any big, nasty surprises." Buffy wrinkled her nose and turned to leave.

"Buffy." Giles called lightly. She turned back to see him looking at her. "Do be careful, will you?"

"I will, Giles." She smiled at the three of them before leaving the library.

"Giles, we have a problem!" Xander blurted out as soon as Buffy was gone.

"Xander, we don't know if it's even true! Or if he is! I think you're just going over board about Angel as usual." Willow shook her head with disapprovement.

"What are you saying?" Giles asked, closing his book, staring at the two.

"Xander thinks Angelus is back." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Will! You saw the way he looked at me! And Buffy smacked him when he said our names all creepy." Xander tried to prove his point.

"He did sound off the other night," Willow admitted, "but not _Angelus_ off... Just off. He sounded ill, or maybe just really tired. Angelus would've already tried to hurt or kill Buffy by now. Or at least have already started on her friends."

"Willow's right, Xander. Just to be safe, keep an eye on him when he's around. But I'm sure he's fine. He probably just had a bad day, or night. Or whatever." Giles dismissed Xander with a hand, and went back to reading his book. Xander looked at Willow, who was grinning as if saying "I told you so". He rolled his eyes. She laughed.

"Shhhh! Go grab some books!" Giles scolded, and the two giggled quietly, while quickly grabbing up books to pitch in with the research.

* * *

"Hey Buffy." His voice sent shivers down her back. Buffy smiled as he opened the door for her to come in.

"Hey Angel." She stepped through the doorway, and he closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" Angel asked, slight worry in his voice.

"Everything's good as far as I know. Giles, Will, and Xander are back at the library doing research. I think Xander knows." She nearly cringed at the thought.

"About Angelus?" Angel questioned curiously.

"Yes. Well I don't think he _really_ knows. I think he is just assuming, because the way Angelus acted the other night." Buffy gave him a slight glare.

"Don't look at me like that. Take that up with him." Angel smirked, and it turned into a small grin.

"Maybe I could, but... Angelus seems to have run off the past couple of days. It's just been me and you. I like it that way." Buffy grinned back. She climbed onto the bed with him, and kissed his cheek quickly, before kicking off her shoes, and getting under the covers.

"I feel safer that way." Angel said quietly, pulling her close to his body. She snuggled up to him, putting her arms around his neck, and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Angelus. Will. Not. Hurt. Me." She said against his lips. He pulled back.

"And you know this...how?" He questioned with a frown.

"Because, if he wanted to be a big, nasty he'd have done it already." Buffy assured.

"Hm." Angel mumbled.

"Not to mention, you and Angelus are like, connected now. So you both know what's going on while the other is sticking around. And like I said, he's kinda fluffy." She grinned at the thought.

"Please don't say that to him, if he comes back anytime soon." He winced.

"Oh, why not? He can hear me anyway, right? I mean he's in there. So he already knows I've been calling him fluffy." She laughed lightly. "I like the fluffyness."

"Is that even a word?" He asked, looking at her sideways.

"Yes, my word." Buffy wrinkled her nose at him.

"Slayer talk. I like it, Buff." His voice changed.

"Hello Angelus." She said cooly, her arms still around his neck.

"Hello lover." His hands had her arms pinned above her head before she even knew what was happening. "Now what was it, that you were calling me?"

"Fluffy." She admitted, shifting under him. He let his vampire face come through, and he stared at her, eyes bright, teeth bared. He bent his head down and kissed her neck. She could feel his fangs slide across her skin, then the feeling was smooth. He raised his head, and his face was normal.

"Okay, lover. But tell anyone, and I'll kill you." Angelus teased.

"Secret's safe with me." Buffy smiled as his lips crashed into hers.


End file.
